


Got Sinnin' On My Mind

by SereneCalamity



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: They weren't meant to be together, but that didn't stop them. Jacob/Emmett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These two are ridiculously hot together, and I've been planning on writing a story about them for some time now. So here it is! The title comes from a line in the song Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title.

"Roll over," Emmett McCarty growled, slapping the side of Jacob Black's thigh. Jacob made a discontented noise at the back of his throat, not making any move to roll over. Emmett glared, this time pinching Jacob's hip. "Roll _over_ ," he repeated, his voice raspy. Jacob eyes narrowed in response, but he complied, rolling over on the messy bed and lifting himself up on his knees, presenting his bare ass to Emmett. "Shit, baby..." Emmett moaned as he reached out with a finger and traced it between Jacob's perfect, rounded cheeks. "You're a goddamn dream."

"Shut the fuck up and put your tongue in my ass," Jacob bit out over his shoulder as he lifted himself up on muscular forearms, his fingers scrabbling to find a hold on the tangled sheets. Emmett leaned forward and bit him in the meaty flesh of his left cheek in retaliation for the order, but then he did exactly what Jacob knew he was going to do, and set to work, eating at his ass. Emmett always teased him first, licking at the outside of his rim, letting his teeth brush against the inside curve of his tanned ass cheeks before pushing the tip of his tongue inside. Jacob let out a groan, pushing his hips backwards against Emmett's face and letting out a long, guttural moan when Emmett shoved his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and into the tight channel. "Em...Emmett... _Shit_..."

Emmett loved Jacob's noises, he had for the past two years when their little rendezvous' had begun. Jacob was always so put together when he was standing at his daddy's side, in his expensive suits, short hair gelled backwards, stubble shaved immaculately, answering all questions with a charming smile. The second Emmett had met him at a conference where their fathers were vying for the same investors, Emmett was pretty sure he had fallen in love. It had only taken an hour before they slammed together in the toilets of the hotel lobby, Jacob's fingers shoved in Emmett's mouth to get wet with saliva and then turning the man around and shoving his fingers deep inside Emmett's ass without any other preparation. It was difficult when their fathers ran companies which were legendary for their opposition to each other, both of their sons in line to take over the companies when their fathers were ready to pass over the reigns.

Both Emmett and Jacob had grown up their whole lives with plans to take over these companies, and they wanted that position as CEO. They had been groomed for the position, and neither of them were willing to do anything to jeopardize that opportunity. They had spoken about how they would change things when they were finally the ones in charge, that they would slowly dissolve the animosity between the two companies, but until then, this had to be a secret between them.

"Shit, Em...Come on," Jacob groaned, now thrusting back rhythmically against his lovers face. Emmett's hand was working rapidly between his legs, pulling at his own cock, which was already wet from spit from where Jacob had been sucking him off earlier. His face was damp from spit, and there were lewd slurping noises as he buried his face in Jacob's ass. "Get me all open for you, Em. Come on, come on..." he was panting, and Jacob's hands were screwed up in the sheets as he had to bite his lip hard to stop him from coming. Emmett had been good at rimming when they had first gotten together, but over the past few years as he had learnt what Jacob liked, it had only gotten better.

Sometimes Emmett could get him off twice with his tongue alone, and then a third time with his dick buried in his ass.

Emmett didn't always top, sometimes it was Jacob who pushed Emmett's legs all the way back as he drove into him, batting away the other mans hand to stop him from touching himself, loving to watch the pale skinned man come untouched.

But tonight, Jacob just wanted Emmett to get him open and dripping with spit, and then climb on top of the older man, riding him until they were both coming and shaking and unable to move.

"Fuck!" Jacob growled, pulling away from Emmett as he needed to stave off his orgasm for the umpteenth time. His eyes were glazed and his arms felt shaky underneath him, but he managed to turn himself around to face his lover. Emmett was looking at him with cloudy eyes, pupils dilated, and he wiped the back of his hand across his glistening mouth and chin. "Come here," Jacob reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of Emmett's head and pulled him in close, mashing their lips together, not caring where Emmett's mouth had just been. Their teeth bumped together, breathing out heavy and hot against one anothers face, tongues pushing into each others mouths.

"Need to be in you," Emmett muttered before leaning back in to bite down hard on Jacob's lower lip, pulling it into his mouth. "Shit, you're so fucking gorgeous, Jacob. Need to feel your ass around my cock—need you so much." Jacob nodded, swallowing hard as he pulled back. He flattened his hand against Emmett's chest, pushing him backwards until he was laying on the bed, head resting on the pillows. Jacob climbed on top of him, taking a moment to appreciate Emmett's swollen mouth and messed up hair. A rush of tenderness came over him, and he leaned forward, feeling Emmett's hard cock pressing against his ass as he reached out a hand to rest on his cheek.

"I love you," he murmured, and Emmett's eyes softened.

"I love you too," he answered. Jacob flashed a small, soft smile, before he ground his hip downward, sliding the wet crease of his ass up and down Emmett's hard cock. Emmett's eyes fluttered close, jerking off the bed to follow the friction of Jacob's ass as the olive skinned man lifted himself back up on his muscular thighs. Jacob leaned forward to grab for the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table, snapping open the bottle and pouring some on his fingers, shoving them inside his hole.

"Shit!" He gritted out through his teeth. Two fingers slid inside easily, his rim loosened from Emmett's attentions, and he quickly added another to get him ready for Emmett's sizable rod.

"That's it," Emmett encouraged, reaching forward to grab Jacob's hips. "Come on, sweetheart," he cooed. "I need to feel you." Jacob nodded, lifting himself up on his knees and balancing his hands on Emmett's chest. One of Emmett's hands moved to grip his cock and hold it up to press against Jacob's entrance. It caught on the rim, making Jacob's breathing catch as he slowly began to sink downwards. He was about halfway down when Emmett got tired to waiting and twitched off the bed, driving hard inside Jacob's body and slamming the head of his cock against Jacob's prostate.

"Holy shit!" Jacob gasped out, his body falling forward as the breath was pushed from his lungs and stars exploded in front of his eyes. He clumsily tried to roll his hips forward, his thighs feeling shaky at the sudden pressure against that special spot inside him. He managed to go up and down three times before Emmett started driving up into him. Jacob's whole body felt limp as he just tried to keep himself seated, Emmett's assault on his ass brutal as he hammered upward, his cock touching every single spot inside Jacob, punching against his prostate with every entry. "Em...Emmett, baby, I'm gonna—" it hadn't seemed possible for Emmett to move any faster or harder, but he managed to, and the grip he had on Jacob's hips was like a burning hot, like a brand.

"Come for me, sweetheart, let me feel you on my chest," Emmett encouraged him, his words panted as he felt his own climax spreading through his abdomen.

" _Emmett_ ," Jacob whined out, and Emmett watched as white come fell spurted from Jacob's cock, spitting out over Emmett's chest and stomach. The blissed out expression on Jacob's face, and the way that he tightened his ass around Emmett's cock was enough to send him over the edge with his lover, crying out as he emptied himself in Jacob's ass. Jacob lazily rode him for another half minute before falling forward, burying his face in Emmett's neck. The mess dripping out of Jacob's ass, and that was drying on Emmett's chest between them was quickly forgotten as Emmett wrapped his arms loosely around Jacob's waist, and the pair fell asleep in the expensive hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, let me know what you think.


End file.
